I'm Your Slut
by QueenDarkAngelYamiMarik
Summary: malik been in love with his darker half Yami for a long time now but marik is to busy cutting himself malik wears a slutty outfit to get him to notice him.


Title-I'm your slut

Pairing-Yami marik malik I.

Summary- malik been in love with his darker half Yami for a long time but when marik is too busy cutting himself malik wears a slutty outfit to get him to notice him.

Warning- Lemon, cursing and romance

DARKANGEL-CUTIE5- well I got this off a story I read called a bakura's valentines so give me good reviews please

Let me love u

Malik Ishtar is in his apartment he share with his darker half one day it is shiny outside malik is in his room the little sun pooling in the dark room malik eyes flutter open.

Why do I keep having dreams of my Yami malik thought as he got out the bed?

In mariks room next door

Marik was jerking his self off. With a vibaltor in his ass already the pleasure from his jerking and the vibrating his was close to shooting all over his purple bed comforter into a knock on his door took his pleasure away.

Marik is you up yet malik ask his Yami

Piss off malik marik said taking the vibaltor out him and pull his dark lilac silk boxers on and opening his door malik who was sitting on the floor.

What are you doing marik hiss

Um well what you want for breakfast malik ask smiling

Stop smiling at me and get out my way marik hiss walking past malik who was pouting at the way his darker half is treating him malik got up and seen marik watching TV malik knew how to get mariks attention malik sat on the other side of the couch and turn the channel to four weddings.

Malik turn that shit off marik hiss grabbing maliks arm

Malik wince but didn't change the channel he just let marik grip his hand more painful marik let go of maliks hand and got off the couch and went back upstairs. Malik sigh and did what marik did and went upstairs to his own bed room and went to his closet and pulled out a blood red box that malik smirk and took out a slutty outfit.

Malik took out a lavender see threw gown, a dark purple thong and black silk knee highs.

Malik left out his room and went to the kitchen and grab two cylinder cans of whip cream and went back to his room and continue to get the ultimate outfit.

Malik took off all his clothes and slip the thong on and then the gown. Malik smirk and slip the black silk knee highs on and got the two cans of whip cream and went to his Yami's bedroom when he got to the door malik knock on the door and didn't wait for a responds as he walk in marik was at the window still cutting his arm with a steak knife blood everywhere marik smirking wrapping the bandage up.

Malik walk over to his Yami and turn the chair he was seating on and sat on his lap.

Damn malik what you got on marik hiss pushing malik off him

Malik only got back up and sat back on his darker half marik felt maliks member on his thigh marik felt some of his blood go down to his legs.

Malik seen the look on his Yami's face malik took the oppurinty to nibble on mariks ear his breath became rapid as malik took hold of his ear. Malik let go of his ear and attack his neck nipping and sucking on it.

Marik groan and grab maliks hair and smash their lips toghter.

Malik open his mouth for mariks tongue to slither in malik fought back after a minute they both was battle for dominance. Malik moan and wrap his arms around his neck and marik wrap his free hand around his Hirakas waist pulling him closer malik broke apart and pulled the shirt over his Yami's head and wrap his legs around mariks waist marik pick malik up who legs was lock around his waist and sat malik on the bed.

Marik attack maliks neck leaving a purple bruised malik moan and tilted his neck giving marik more access marik stop sucking on his Hirakas neck and lick down his neck getting a shivered from malik.

Marik likes this side of malik and leant his head down to the nipple cover with the gown and bit threw the material. Malik moan and brung marik into another bruised kiss. Marik broke apart and slip his hand under the gown playing with maliks torso and chest playing with the brown buds. Malik started unbutton mariks pants but marik swatted his hand away. Marik didn't get dominated by his weaker half marik pull the gown over his weaker half's head. To reviled the purple thong.

Marik smirk and took the brown nub between his teeth and suck on it. The Yami bit down hard drawing blood. Malik yell in pain and pleasure. Marik lick his way from maliks collarbone to the bottom of the thong marik hook his teeth on the rim of the thong and took them down to his ankles. The Yami didn't give warning as he wraps his mouth over the Hirakas member. Malik shot off the bed moaning marik only suck on the top putting his long tongue in the slit tasting the pre cum but in the mean time marik pump his member after he felt malik was about to cum.

Marik let go of his member and started taking his blue jeans off after succeeding he took them off and then his boxers.

Marik I got some lube over there in the bottom drawer malik said blushing rapidly

Marik leant over to the dresser and took the lube out and squeeze the cold liquid onto three fingers and settled between his legs.

Okay Hiraka I want you to relax marik said malik nodded as he felt one finger into his tight entrance. Pain shot through him he didn't like the way this feels. Marik seen his face and stop the movements. Malik shook the one finger. Marik slid another finger scraping at the walls of his entrance malik moan and urge the fingers to go deeper marik stated scirossing them in and out and slip the last finger in after he finish preparing malik for his entrance. Malik flip them over and got on top of marik and went a slow pace malik moan of the feeling to be stuff of his new lover.

Marik grab maliks hips and lifted him up and slam him back down.

Ahh! Harder malik moan as he and marik lifted each other up and down and they both flew back down harder and faster malik grab mariks shoulders and brung him in a bruised kiss. Malik moan as there pace quicken marik broke apart and grab maliks right hip and pump his member with his left hand and jerk malik off. Malik was basically howling.

Ma-marik can't ho- malik couldn't finish as he shot his essence all over mariks fist and chest marik couldn't hold on as maliks walls clamp over his erect member marik groan as his hot seed spill in malik. Maliks legs felt limp as he fell on mariks body both of them panting and recovering marik grab the cover over there sweaty soaked bodies.

I love you malik marik said kissing malik firmly on the lips I love you to Yami malik said laying on mariks chest his eyes half lidded as marik wrap his arms around malik marik bite down on maliks neck malik hissed In pain.

That's means you belong to me marik said as he lick the new bite. Malik smile against mariks chest as the lovers slept in each other embrace. To know that a slutty outfit can make somebody loves you.

DARKANGEL-CUTIE5- Hope y'all enjoy the story BYE


End file.
